The Number He Remembers
by E.R. Icarus
Summary: Ash Ketchum decides to make a call that he should have made a long time ago. Unfortunately for him the person who answers is almost ready to hang up on him. He's been lying to more than this girl, however- and that will all come to an inevitable tipping point here, staring at her face- a thousand miles away. MistyxAsh Oneshot, Very short, please R&R! My first fic.


He smiled at the redhead as she appeared on the screen. She wore her hair down today, a fact he greatly appreciated. He liked the side-ponytail she usually wore, but it just made her look… _prettier_ he supposed when it was down. He knew that was a weird thought to have about his best friend, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't common for him to think like that about her. He'd known her for seven years now, and he had experienced their relationship as it seemed to constantly shift. One moment they were rivals, then the next day they would be mortal enemies, or one of them would mentor the other. Still, ever since that day she'd fished him from a river and Pikachu had fried her bike she had become special. He often referred to her and Brock as his best friends- which certainly wasn't far from the truth.

However, within the last few years he had noticed things about her that hadn't mattered before. Her appearance- the obvious _rather large_ changes that had occurred over the last few years- down to trivial things like her eye color and the way her nails were never perfect, be it from roughing it outside or biting them nervously as she did so often around him. The way she smelled, which was some mixture of honeysuckle and salt water- probably from the pools she seemed to live in. Her laugh- not the usual one either mind you, the one where he _really_ got her. She would scrunch her face up, turn red, and release an almost musical laugh, which would eventually lead her to start snorting. It was a mixed bag for attractiveness, he supposed, but it seemed to fit her perfectly in his opinion. She would still get embarrassed when it happened, however.

She would always be his best friend, and despite it becoming very apparent to him that he was attracted to her, he would never act on any of those thoughts. Which just showed how important the last seven years were to him. That friendship-despite it not being exactly what he believed he wanted, was not worth risking. He wouldn't jeopardize what they built together over the last seven years for anything.

The rest of her assemble brought a smile to his face as well. She wore a white tee shirt, which had a cartoonish-looking Gyarados on it. To him it was the perfect shirt for her, because while the Gyarados looked ridiculous to him, (It had wide, friendly eyes and was smiling brightly), he knew she _actually_ saw Gyarados like that- especially her own. Leave it to Misty to find giant sea monsters cute.

However, the shirt appeared too long, so she had tied it off at her waist, revealing some skin that he tried his hardest not to notice. A failed cause, but a noble fight in his mind. The outfit was completed by short denim shorts, which were ripped and frayed from actual activity, not because she bought them that way.

"Hey Mist! Been a while, eh?" He greeted her.

She was not smiling. " _A while?_ Ash Ketchum it's been six freakin months!"

Okay, well, perhaps he should explain that. He was really busy traveling the Kalos region. He had met some new friends, he was collecting badges and training his Pokemon, exploring new cities, _and you have been avoiding her because these thoughts are scaring you_ , among other things.

"Alright, Mist, I know you're mad-," He began before she cut him off.

"Don't _Alright Mist_ me! You're damn right I'm mad! Who goes six months without talking to their _best friend_?" She asked him, saying 'best friend' with a level of skepticism that made him wince.

"Don't be like that! You know you're my best friend!" He retorted quickly.

"It sure doesn't seem like it! I talk to everyone you know. Your Mom, Professor Oak, Tracey, even _Gary Fucking Oak_ all reported they've heard from you more than once in the last six months! So what's the deal Ketchum, why are you avoiding me?" She sounded hurt, but now Ash's mind was racing. He knew she talked to his Mom and Professor Oak and Tracey. _But Gary?_

That was clearly an issue to address later, because he could see the pain in her eyes and it made his chest hurt. "I-uh, don't have a good reason," he muttered ashamed. He certainly wasn't going to tell her the real reason, and unfortunately her detective work had thrown him off and his mind was not working anymore to come up with a good excuse.

She stared at him incredulously, looking extremely upset. He bit his lip as he struggled to meet her gaze. "Y-you've got nothing? Really? So you pretty much admit to avoiding me and you won't even give me a reason?"

"I- I can't," he muttered again, his heart tearing apart in his chest as her eyes began to tear up.

"So after all this time, what? You don't care about me anymore?"

He shook his head vehemently, his hands balling into fists as he at last met her gaze hard. He tried to pour all his conviction into his answer, because he didn't want to push her away. "Misty, I will never, _ever_ stop caring about you. I _have_ been avoiding you, you're right. But believe me I won't ever again. I just can't tell you why."

In reality, after he had figured out what he was feeling he had cut off communications. He was honestly afraid, he didn't know what to do with these feelings he'd never felt before, and he definitely didn't want to ruin their friendship over it. It took him a while, but he had finally sorted out his feelings. He ultimately came to the conclusion that having her as a friend was way too important, and this was probably just a crush anyway. He just hoped that he hadn't damaged the thing he was trying to protect by doing this.

Her tears immediately receded and her face scrunched into a violent scowl. "You expect me to just be okay with that answer? Damn it Ash you won't do it again? Really? Why the fuck did you do it in the first place? This isn't like you- so either you've changed or something is very wrong!"

"Misty-," He began before she held up a hand to silence him.

"Before you speak again, let me be clear. Everything, seven years of friendship is on the line here. Please, don't lie to me again. Whatever it is, you can tell me," her eyes were pleading, but her mouth was drawn in a very serious line.

He was shocked. How did they get _here?_ Their friendship was at its breaking point, and it was his actions, his feelings that made the ball start rolling. He felt hurt, but he knew it was nothing compared to what she was feeling. These actions he had taken flew in the face of everything he'd done before, perhaps because this was all so new to him. That feeling in his heart again- the feeling he had been dealing with for almost a year now, that was once so happy and light in his chest. Now it was wrenching and pulling, bruising and battering his very core as he stared in her eyes- afraid he'd never hear her laugh again- afraid he'd never be around her enough to notice when she was wearing her hair differently- afraid more than anything that he would forget the color of the eyes that were staring at him, pleading him to do right by her.

"I really planned on not telling you this," he began hesitantly.

She just stared at him emphatically, urging to continue.

"And if I ever were to tell you this, it would be under very different circumstances," he added with a sigh.

Her look became one of confusion, but he continued.

"I started feeling weird about a year ago. I didn't know what it was at first, and then once I figured it out I didn't know what to do. I felt it would hurt our friendship- so I avoided you, and I'm sorry for that."

She nodded, urging him to continue.

He bit his lip, unsure how to phrase it. "You said I didn't care, but really it's that I care too much. I- um, like you. Like _Like-like_ you," he finished dully, looking away.

Silence.

It seemed to stretch on forever; he remained focused on his lap, not daring to look up at the screen. He wasn't sure what he'd see there- anger? Disappointment? Hopefully she wouldn't laugh at him…

"Ash."

He glanced up wearily, his heart pounding in his chest. What he saw was a surprise, to say the least. She was blushing furiously, but still looked confused. "When you say you _Like-like_ me, do you mean. Um, do you mean you just think I'm hot or something…?"

He gave her a weird look, unsure what she meant for a moment. _Oh, she's asking if I just think she's eye-candy now- well that's a dumb question._ "Um, no. It's not like that. I think you're… beautiful, but I also like you for you- I've always liked you for you though, since we were ten."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Silence again. This one was far shorter lived before he heard her _giggling._

He looked up again and looked at her astonished. She looked so happy, sitting there blushing and giggling madly, just shaking her head at him.

"What?" He asked her somewhat angrily, feeling like she was laughing at him.

"Oh Ash, even after seven years you're still the densest person I know!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You thought I was going to reject you, and that this would ruin our friendship?" She asked him in between laughs.

"Yeah… Wait, so it's not going to ruin our friendship?" He asked her in surprise. He was sure if she could get past the weirdness he could as well.

She paused, mouth agape and still blushing, before laughing again with renewed vigor. "You idiot! _It's not going to ruin our friendship because I'm NOT rejecting_ _you_."

It took him a moment to process her words, as she continued to laugh. He blushed furiously. " Y-you're not?"

"No! I've had a crush on you since we were freakin twelve Ash! _You're_ the one that took an extra five years. How you didn't notice it is beyond me." She said as she stopped laughing, beaming at him.

He returned her smile. "Um, shit. I am dense, aren't I?"

"Just a little."

He sighed, shaking his head. "So, um, why didn't you ever say anything?"

She looked surprised at the question, and blushed again. "Tell me Ash, before a year ago would you have said yes?"

He thought for a moment, scrunching his face. "Probably not."

"And that's why."

"How'd you know I'd say no?"

"Because I know you."

There was another pause, before he spoke again. "So, what now?"

She looked at him curiously, "Well, how's Kalos going? You could take a break, come home?"

He paused, thinking it over. He already had eight badges, and the tournament wouldn't start for another month. He'd honestly planned on spending the next month training and relaxing with his new friends- but he could always duck home for few weeks…

"Yeah, I think I can do that… I guess… it's a date?"

Her eyes went wide, and she beamed at him. "Huh, spending time with Ash Ketchum and I don't feel the sudden urge to gouge my eyes out- this is an interesting development…" She said thoughtfully, grinning at him.

He glared at her, but it was friendly. "It's a good thing too, if you gouged your eyes out you wouldn't be able to see all the other girls I bring on our date!"

She laughed, carefree and musical. Until she snorted and blushed. Then it was his turn to laugh. Finally, she said with a grin, "We're going to make a great couple!"

Ash shook his head, already excited. "We're going to make the _best_ couple!"

They laughed again at their almost comical competitiveness. Then she gave him a slightly more serious look. "Ketchum, if you actually bring other girls on our date I'll hurt you."

Ash shrugged, "Misty, I don't know what you're worried about- all the girls I'm friends with see me as a friend, except Iris." He said seriously.

Misty just gaped at her new boyfriend.


End file.
